Power of Three
}} Power of Three is the third arc of the ''Warriors'' series.Revealed on Amazon It follows Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf as they discover the kin of your kin prophecy, their powers, and what it means for the fate of the Clans. Concept development :"The time has come for three kits of ThunderClan to become apprentices. But there are dark secrets around the three, and a mysterious prophecy hints at trouble to come."''Revealed on https://www.warriorcats.com/books/ :Following the events of ''The New Prophecy, a new point of view follows the next generation of Firestar's kin; the kits of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. Erin Hunter felt that this new arc would be just as special as the previous two, and would have just as many captivating stories and characters.Revealed on http://www.wandsandworlds.com/community/node/124 Summary :Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit are born to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw in ThunderClan. Despite getting into trouble as kits, they all become apprentices. Graystripe returns home, though Brambleclaw retains his deputyship. Hollypaw becomes a warrior apprentice, and Jaypaw then takes her spot as medicine cat apprentice to Leafpool. The Three have faith in the prophecy, and are led by what they believe they are meant to do. Lionpaw becomes romantically attached to Heatherpaw, and also trains in the Dark Forest with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. : While Jaypaw continues his medicine cat training, Hollypaw attempts to assist her RiverClan friends with a camp issue, but fails. The Three help WindClan kits escape from the tunnels, along with Heatherpaw and Breezepaw. A journey to the Tribe of Rushing Water is taken, and the Clan cats help deal with the intruders. They go home as tensions rise between the Clans, and Lionpaw continues to train in the Dark Forest. WindClan and RiverClan attack ThunderClan, who fends them off with ShadowClan's reluctant help. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf earn their warrior names, along with Cinderheart. :Greencough strikes the Clans, ThunderClan especially. While cured eventually, Firestar loses a life. A fire rages through their territory, and in the chaos, the Three's true parentage of Leafpool and Crowfeather is revealed. They vow to keep it secret, but Ashfur does not, so Hollyleaf kills him. A quest is undertaken to find Sol to accuse him of the murder, but at a Gathering after their return from it, Hollyleaf reveals she is responsible for the killing. She also reveals her and her brothers' heritage, and then runs into the tunnels, where it is presumed she dies in a collapse. Books ''The Sight :Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit are born to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw in ThunderClan. The kits are rambunctious and repeatedly get into trouble, but gain their apprentice names, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw. Hollypaw trains to be a medicine cat under Leafpool. Jaypaw, despite being blind, is apprenticed to Brightheart and trains to become a warrior. At the apprentices' first Gathering, Graystripe and Millie find the Clans after their long journey. Leafpool visits the Moonpool to ask StarClan about ThunderClan's deputyship, but a troubled Jaypaw unknowingly follows her into her dreams. When Leafpool finds out about Jaypaw's amazing gifts, she tells him that he must be a medicine cat. :Hollypaw, who struggled to fit the mold of a medicine cat, eagerly agrees and begins training as a warrior. Jaypaw, although unenthusiastic about the switch, eventually accepts his destiny. StarClan sends a sign to Leafpool saying that Brambleclaw should continue being ThunderClan's deputy. At the next Gathering, a fight breaks out between the Clans, and Squirrelflight suggests holding a special Gathering where each Clan's apprentices would participate in a series of contests testing their skills. Jaypaw is made aware of a prophecy while walking in Firestar's dreams: ''"There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." ''Dark River :Lionpaw becomes friends with Heatherpaw and develops an attachment to her, and they meet in a set of tunnels running underneath WindClan and ThunderClan territory. Lionpaw is left exhausted by his late-night excursions and begins to fail his training with Ashfur, who criticizes his lack of motivation and attention. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost begin working with Lionpaw on battle training and he impresses Ashfur with his newly learned skills. While on a hunting patrol, Cinderpaw falls from The Sky Oak and breaks her leg, which renders Leafpool paranoid. Jaypaw discovers that Cinderpaw is actually the reincarnation of Cinderpelt in a dream. The Ancients are introduced for the first time by telling the story of the failed attempt by Fallen Leaves to find his way out of the tunnels to become a sharpclaw. Rock is first seen with the stick, which bears the scratches recording which cats made it out of the tunnels. Jaypaw finds this stick and realizes it is something important, seeing what happened to Fallen Leaves in a vision. :Tensions are high around the lake when RiverClan is driven out of their territory by Twoleg kits. ThunderClan fears that RiverClan will try to take WindClan's territory, and prepares for battle. Hollypaw realizes these efforts are futile and tries to go spy on RiverClan to see why they had to leave their camp. Her help is declined after she is caught, and she has to be rescued from their camp by Squirrelflight. Leafpool and Jaypaw are sent to WindClan to talk to Onestar about the border tensions, where the leader reveals that a litter of kits has gone missing. Lionpaw, Heatherpaw, Breezepaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw save the lost kits (Sedgekit, Thistlekit, and Swallowkit) in the tunnels, and return them to WindClan just before they begin a battle with ThunderClan. Outcast :Jaypaw learns that Rock once lived in the mountains. The ThunderClan cats hear of a rogue situation the Tribe is dealing with through Stormfur and Brook, who were banished temporarily for their bloody solutions to the problem. Night and Talon arrive in ThunderClan to ask Stormfur and Brook to return to the Tribe. The Clan leaders allow Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Breezepaw, and Tawnypelt to travel with Night, Talon, Stormfur and Brook to the Tribe. There, they meet the group of rogues that have been harassing the Tribe. The Clan cats decide to teach the mountain cats how to set borders and defend them to drive the rogues away. At first, Stoneteller is wary, but the strategy works, and Rock tells Jaypaw that the Clan cats can return home. Eclipse :A loner named Sol is found near ThunderClan territory. He is brought to ThunderClan, and is very knowledgeable about Clan life. WindClan and RiverClan attack ThunderClan using the tunnels, but are stopped by a sudden eclipse. Sol predicted the eclipse, and Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw think that he must know something about the prophecy. However, Sol is taken into ShadowClan by Blackstar, and he convinces the ShadowClan leader not to believe in StarClan. Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Cinderpaw receive their warrior names; Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Cinderheart. Long Shadows :Sol takes control of ShadowClan. Greencough begins to break out in ThunderClan, infecting Millie and Briarkit. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze fake a sign from StarClan to reignite Blackstar’s faith, and the ShadowClan leader banishes Sol. Greencough continues to rage through ThunderClan, and Firestar decides to shelter the sick cats in the abandoned Twoleg den to prevent the disease from spreading. However, Firestar loses a life. Jaypaw travels back to the time of the Ancients as Jay's Wing, and falls in love with a she-cat named Half Moon. Jaypaw discovers that there is catmint on WindClan territory, and sends Lionblaze to retrieve it. Lionblaze succeeds, and all the ThunderClan cats are healed. Jaypaw receives the medicine cat name of Jayfeather. :During a storm, ThunderClan territory catches fire. Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather are trapped by the flames, but Ashfur leaps in and guides Squirrelflight out of the fire. However, he blocks Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf from crossing to safety. He tells Squirrelflight that he will make her hurt as much as she hurt him by killing her kits. Squirrelflight reveals that Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf are not her kits. Ashfur lets them live, but threatens to reveal her secret. The Three wonder if they really are the prophesied cats. Soon after, a Gathering is coming up, and Ashfur asks to go. However, on the night of the Gathering, Ashfur’s body is found in the border stream between WindClan and ThunderClan. The Three vow to keep the events between Squirrelflight and Ashfur a secret. Sunrise :The Clans investigate in the murder of Ashfur, trying to find out who killed him. Sol becomes a prime suspect, and Firestar sends Birchfall, Brambleclaw, Hazeltail, Brackenfur, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze to the sun-drown-place to find him. The group meets Jingo and learn that Sol once controlled a group of loners just as he once controlled ShadowClan. They find Sol with an old tomcat named Purdy and bring both back to ThunderClan. Back at the ThunderClan camp, Honeyfern saves Briarkit from a snake, but is bitten in the process and dies. Lionblaze let Sol escape but failed to get any information from him of their parentage. Jayfeather figures out that Hollyleaf killed Ashfur. The Three learn that their father is Crowfeather, and Hollyleaf reveals the truth of their parentage at a Gathering. Hollyleaf then tries to get Leafpool to eat deathberries, but ends up fleeing into the tunnels, where she presumably dies in a collapse. Characters Main characters *Hollyleaf *Jayfeather }} Major characters *Squirrelflight *Leafpool *Ashfur *Crowfeather *Firestar *Sol *Breezepelt }} Supporting characters *Heathertail *Cinderheart *Stormfur *Brook *Fallen Leaves }} Important events |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffb5b2; text-align:left;" | ''The Sight |Foxkit and Icekit are born. Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit become apprentices. Graystripe and Millie return to the Clans. The Kin of your Kin prophecy is revealed to be about the three apprentices. |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffd0af; text-align:left;" | Dark River |Heatherpaw and Lionpaw discover the tunnels. Cinderpaw is revealed to be the reincarnation of Cinderpelt. Jaypaw finds the Stick and begins interacting with the Ancients. Lionpaw begins training with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Five apprentices find the lost kits in the tunnels and return them to WindClan. |- style="width: 100%; background:#f4ffaf; text-align:left;" | Outcast |Foxkit and Icekit are apprenticed. Toadkit and Rosekit are born to Daisy and Spiderleg. Stormfur and Brook inform ThunderClan of a group of rogues who are harassing the Tribe of Rushing Water. Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Brambleclaw, Breezepaw, Crowfeather and Tawnypelt travel to the mountains and help the Tribe with the rogue problem. Stormfur and Brook are admitted back into the Tribe. |- style="width: 100%; background:#afffb9; text-align:left;" | Eclipse |Sol arrives at the lake. Bumblekit, Blossomkit, and Briarkit are born to Millie and Graystripe. Willowpaw is granted her full medicine cat name, Willowshine. RiverClan and WindClan attack ThunderClan using the tunnels, but the battle is stopped by an eclipse that Sol predicted. Sol is taken into ShadowClan and convinces Blackstar to turn his back on StarClan. Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Cinderpaw receive their warrior names; Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Cinderheart. |- style="width: 100%; background:#afceff; text-align:left;" | Long Shadows |Hollyleaf and Lionblaze fake a sign from StarClan to reignite Blackstar’s faith, and Blackstar banishes Sol from the lake. Greencough sweeps through ThunderClan, claiming one of Firestar’s lives. Lionblaze and Jaypaw work together to retrieve catmint from WindClan territory, and cure all the infected cats. Jaypaw receives his full medicine cat name of Jayfeather. Ashfur confronts Squirrelflight during a fire, blocking the way to safety for Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. Squirrelflight reveals that Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather are not her kits. Ashfur lets them live, but is mysteriously found dead soon after. The Three vow to keep these recent events a secret. |- style="width: 100%; background:#e4c9ff; text-align:left;" | Sunrise |A group of ThunderClan cats are sent to find Sol and bring him to justice, as they suspect him to have killed Ashfur. The group finds Sol with a cat named Purdy, and bring both toms back to ThunderClan. Honeyfern dies from a snake bite. Jayfeather deduces that Hollyleaf killed Ashfur, and the Three learn that their father is Crowfeather. Hollyleaf reveals the truth of their parentage at a Gathering, then flees into the tunnels, where she is presumably killed by a cave-in. Dovekit and Ivykit are born to Whitewing and Birchfall. |} Publication history *Power of Three (EN), HarperCollins (paperback box set), September 2010Revealed on Walmart *Power of Three (EN), HarperCollins (paperback box set; reprint), 30 June 2015Revealed on Amazon Trivia *According to Vicky, Jayfeather and Lionblaze's powers were obvious during earlier drafts of the storyline; however, she struggled to find one for Hollyleaf. Eventually, Vicky accepted that the prophecy wasn't limited to a single litter and Hollyleaf's realization that she is less special than her littermates proved to be a rich storyline and one of Vicky's favorites to develop. See also *Erin Hunter *''Warriors'' books *Arcs *''Power of Three'' arc External links * Notes and references de:Die Macht der drei fi:Kolmikon mahti fr:Le pouvoir des étoiles ru:Сила трёх Category:Power of Three arc Category:Arcs Category:Main arcs